Remember Me
by axrinekey
Summary: After the night Sarah had saved Toby from the Goblin King, her bedroom was always filled with chatters and laughter that had caused worries to her parents. Eventually, counselling and therapies had removed her memories about the goblin world. A decade later, Sarah worked as a somewhat journalist to support the family, a mysterious man appeared to rekindle her lost memory.


**Disclaimer:** The Labyrinth characters in this fiction were not my creation. This is merely a fan fiction.

 **A/N:** I've just watched the movie and totally fell in love with it! David Bowie/Jareth is so seductive and attractive. I fell in love with his voice. Omg so seductive. But the movie didn't really explain much about the characters in the sense of their backgrounds and stuff. And so I thought maybe I will throw in my own ideas about the characters. Hopefully you all will enjoy this fiction!

 **Prologue**

Sarah Williams, once wished the King of Goblins would take her baby half-brother, Toby away from her, which came true, to realise that she didn't really mean it. She had said those words unintentionally. She was just too frustrated with the baby's non-stop whimpers, and the rage was exaggerated when someone took her favourite brown teddy bear, Lancelot, to her brother. _No one_ should ever enter her room or take anything from her room, especially her favourite toys. She was exceptionally ireful. Too many things had happened in one evening; her stepmother complaining about her being late and irresponsible for whatever the parents had assigned her to; she needed to babysit her little brother when all she wanted to do was to memorise her lines for the play from a book called "The Labyrinth". This book was one of her favourite and it was given by her mother on her 12th birthday, before she decided to leave the family for another man.

Sarah was an unhappy child. Ever since her mother left the family, she was easily upset by most of the things around her. She felt her life even more miserable when her father decided to marry another woman, Karen. She hated her father, she hated Karen, and now she hated nothing more than Toby the baby half-brother. She had no friends in school, no acquaintances. She was a loner. The only thing that could drive her away from the distress was the fantasy worlds she was devoted into.

She was keen in joining the drama club's performances from her school and thought that if she practised well, she might get a role from the upcoming play. Plays had always been the one thing she had passion for. It was the only place where she could imagine herself other than in her miserable real-life form. But that particular night had changed her life. She was so devoted to the story of "The Labyrinth" she had imagined herself as the protagonist from the play. She started to recite the lines from the play, without knowing the consequences. The goblins listened. Before leaving the room Toby was in, she said full heartedly, "I wish the goblins _would_ come and take you away, right now."

Just as she left the room, Toby's whimpers were no longer heard. "Toby?" was the first thing she called when she noticed the silence. She opened the door she had just shut seconds ago. She tried to turn on the lights she had just turned off moments ago, but the switch seemed to malfunction. She paced towards the baby crib her brother was lying onto. But there was no one. Voices and sounds started to rumble in her parents' room. She turned her face to every angle of the room she could but she saw nothing. An owl knocked onto the door at the balcony and the door opened automatically. There stood a man (or was it a man?). The golden strands of his hair was long and layered. His eyes wore eyeshadows with the shades of white and blue. Both his hands rested onto each side of his waist. His black cape waved as extraordinary wind blew strongly. Strangely, Sarah insisted he must be the King of Goblins and that he must be the one who had stolen her brother away. Sarah knew she made a mistake. She did not loathe her brother that much. The thought of having Toby taken away was just a sense of anger and rage. It was just a minute of wrath.

Sarah realised her love for her brother, and pleaded the King of Goblins to return her brother to her. The king indubitably refused her pleading. Instead, he offered her a quest. If she could complete his labyrinth in his goblin world in thirteen hours, he would return Toby to her. Else, Toby would be his forever. Sarah without a single thought, had accepted the challenge.

On the journey of completing the labyrinth, Sarah had met numerous mystical creatures and befriended them. Her new friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had proven to her what friendship could do and how precious was friendship. This friendship had helped her solved all kinds of puzzles and helped her to complete her quest. At the end of the quest, she had to face the King of Goblins herself, as she was the one that had caused all the hassle. She needed to be responsible for her own doing.

The King of Goblins tried to persuade and hoax her into giving herself up. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," the sweet words left the King of Goblins' lips. But Sarah had no intention of taking up the offer. The last words she spoke to the King of Goblins was, "You have no power over me." The line that she had always forgotten.

Finally, she was returned to her home with her brother, Toby. Her new friends were also there with her. And she lived a happy life. But no, the story did not just end here, happily.

The new Sarah who had experienced the unusual events, had resulted her to being a lively, happy child. No doubt about that, her parents thought. Her parents had felt strange of the sudden change of behaviour of the child. She started making friends in school, and she succeeded in taking up the main female lead in the school's play. She was no longer the introvert Sarah. At first, her parents were delighted to the change of character, but they started to feel uneasy when she heard noises in her bedroom. Who were she talking to? Whenever they entered her room as they heard chattering coming from the room, they saw no one except their daughter. They were concerned of the well-being of Sarah, and then Sarah started to make trips to therapies, mental therapies that tried to erase Sarah's memories of the goblin world, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. And _Jareth, the Goblin King_.

The therapist, Dr. Mikaelson would ask Sarah to tell her about the quest she had made in the goblin world. Sarah trusted the therapist and told her everything she could remember. Dr. Mikaelson convinced Sarah that everything she experienced was just a fantasy she made up to cope with reality. She even made Sarah take pills to be sane. Sarah, undoubtedly, did feel she may be insane, after being told that there were neither goblins nor goblin kings. She was told that she had read too much fictions. Later, she no longer saw her friends in her room anymore. No longer felt their presence. Was she really insane? Was everything just a fantasy? But everything felt so real. The therapist assured that there were many similar occurrences to adolescents like Sarah. Broken families, step-parents, unacceptable, these became stressors to people with conditions like Sarah. They would fantasise an alternative world to deal with the stress and pressure they were facing. No doubt, Sarah was facing a lot of pressure and stress at her rebellious age. She took in the counsel.

Slowly, her friends in school left her. She was no longer in any plays as the therapist had advised her to face reality instead of diving into the fantasy world. Her parents took the advice and kept all the books related to plays and acts so that she could no longer read them. Her toys were also kept away to prevent her reminiscence of the imaginary friends. Sarah became dull and gloomy.

After her high school graduation, Sarah pursued studies at college like her parents had told her to. They gave her a few choices to choose: business, accounting, medical. Nothing that she had interest with. She was mediocre in her studies at high school. She did not excel in anything except arts. She liked to draw, but ever since her imaginary friends were no longer existed, she stopped drawing. Stopped holding pencils or pens.

By the time the semester started, she picked journalism. She used to read a lot, hence she could write well. In her second year of studying journalism, her parents died in a car accident. She was forced to withdraw her studies in the college. She became the legal guardian of her little brother. No relatives of hers would help her to support the family. She started to work odd jobs. She had to sell her house to reduce expenses. She found a single storey house at the countryside which was affordable. For the first few years, there was no issues. When her brother reached the age to go to school, the new location had caused troubles. She had to shift to another location so that her brother could easily go to school.

Sarah was already twenty-six years old and Toby was ten years old. After working part times and all kinds of odd jobs, she finally found a permanent job which could help to sustain her daily expenditures and some extra income at other part times to be saved for Toby's future use.


End file.
